


Régicide

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools | Cersei/Jaime Lannister-centric, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Pour elle, il deviendrait un Régicide des centaines de fois...
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Kudos: 2





	Régicide

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l’atelier ‘’Tuer Robert’’, sur le serveur Discord ‘’Fics GoT’’ (N’hésitez pas à demander le lien si vous voulez nous rejoindre !). La contrainte était ‘’Tué par Jaime’’.
> 
> Il répond aussi à un ‘’cap ou pas cap’’ lancé par Black Angelis : ‘’Cap ou pas d'écrire une fic où Robert force Jaime à monter la garde devant la porte de sa chambre pendant qu'il fait respecter son devoir conjugal à Cersei ? (Voire l'oblige à regarder si tu as la foi d'écrire ça)’’  
> Bonne lecture !

Debout devant la porte de bois noir ornée de cerfs dorés, Jaime grimace à chaque fois qu’il entend un des gémissements de douleur de sa sœur.

Elle est avec Robert, il lui a ordonné de venir dans ses appartements, il la voulait, et le roi a toujours ce qu’il veut, toujours, c’est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire.

Jaime sait ce qu’il lui fait. Il n’est pas dupe. Personne ne l’est.

Tout le monde sait ce que le roi fait à sa reine, tout le monde voit les ecchymoses sur sa peau pâle, tout le monde, et pourtant, personne ne dit rien, personne ne fait rien.

Le roi a toujours ce qu’il veut, le roi fait toujours ce qu’il veut.

C’est comme ça, et personne n’y peut rien.

Jaime a déjà offert plusieurs fois à Cersei de le tuer, de lui planter une épée dans le dos, ou dans le ventre, après tout, des rois, il en a déjà tué un pour sauver le royaume, alors qu’est-ce qu’il ne ferait pas pour sauver sa sœur bien-aimée, pour la sauver de ce monstre qui la ravage soir après soir, qui lui a déjà tant pris, bien qu’elle ne le montre pas.

Et pourtant, à chaque fois, elle a refusé.

Elle ne veut pas, ne veut pas qu’il se parjure à nouveau, ne veut pas que les chuchotements dans son dos quand il passe redoublent, on l’appelle déjà _Régicide_ , pas devant lui, bien sûr, personne n’est assez fou, ou assez téméraire pour risquer de l’appeler comme ça en face, même asservi par le cerf, le lion a toujours des griffes, toujours, et les vautours ne sont rien, à côté des lions, ni les vautours, ni les vipères.

Elle ne veut pas ça pour lui, alors elle se laisse maltraiter, elle se laisse violer, elle se laisse saccager pour que Jaime cesse de grimacer à chaque fois qu’il entend cette remarque, ce surnom qu’il a en horreur.

Jaime est sur le point de se laisser embarquer dans ses pensées, mais il se ressaisit, il n’a pas le droit, il n’a pas le droit de se laisser aller, pas quand Cersei est à l’intérieur, en train de se faire violenter, en train de se faire massacrer, il doit rester là, il doit rester avec elle, il _est_ avec elle, il n’y a qu’un mur qui les sépare, rien qu’un mur, il pourrait entrer, il pourrait enfin se débarrasser de ce porc, il pourrait s’enfuir avec Cersei, rien que tous les deux, ou avec Tyrion, peut-être.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, pose sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, il est prêt, il n’a jamais été aussi prêt, il pense aux diamants bleus, violets, rouges, verts, jaunes qui décorent la peau blanche de Cersei, il va le faire, il est sur le point de le faire…

Quand la porte s’ouvre juste à côté de lui, avant que ses doigts n’aient eu le temps de saisir la poignée et de l’actionner, d’entrer, de faire irruption, et Robert, le visage rouge, ivre de vin de colère, passe la porte, à moitié déshabillé.

Le cerf rugit, presque comme on pourrait s’attendre à l’entendre d’un lion :

‘’Régicide !’’

Jaime le regarde sans rien dire, ne voulant pas faire le plaisir au roi de reconnaître le surnom, qu’il a en horreur, presque autant qu’il a en horreur le sanglier qui l’en a affublé.

Il remarque qu’il a un œil qui commence à gonfler, il a presque envie de sourire, il sait ce qui lui est arrivé, il sait, bien sûr qu’il sait.

Robert a essayé de faire respecter à Cersei son devoir conjugal, et elle ne s’est visiblement pas laissé faire.

Il essaye d’empêcher son sourire arrogant de se former sur ses lèvres, s’il sourit, c’est Cersei qui en paiera les conséquences.

‘’Entre immédiatement dans cette pièce…’’

Il obéit à son roi, toujours sans rien dire, mais avec cette furieuse envie de sourire.

Cersei est sur le lit, entièrement nue, ses cheveux emmêlés sont la seule chose qui cachent ses seins de la vue de Jaime, elle a les joues rouges, elle s’est débattue, ça se voit.

L’envie de sourire de Jaime s’évanouit quand il voit une trace de main violacées sur sa gorge.

Il comprend.

C’est pour ça que Cersei a frappé Robert.

Robert a essayé de l’étrangler.

Jaime n’a plus envie de sourire.

La seule chose qu’il veut, maintenant, c’est se jeter sur le roi, se jeter sur lui, et le tuer immédiatement, il ne mérite rien d’autre, rien.

Mais la vue d’autre chevaliers de la Garde Royale l’en empêche.

Il pourrait fuir avec Cersei s’ils étaient seuls, mais pas avec un de ses camarades devant la porte.

Robert s’approcha de lui, une tête plus petit, mais plus gros, beaucoup plus gros.

Il se planta devant lui, les yeux bleus dans les yeux verts, et lui déclara d’une voix claire, mais tremblante de colère, et peut-être même d’un soupçon d’humiliation, de s’être fait frapper de la sorte par une femme, par sa femme :

‘’Tu vas tenir la putain qui te sert de sœur, et t’assurer qu’elle ne bouge pas pendant que je m’occupe d’elle…’’

Jaime n’en croit pas ses oreilles.

Il ne peut pas faire ça, il ne peut pas…

S’il le faisait, ce serait comme s’il violait Cersei lui-même, et ça, il ne peut pas s’y résoudre.

Il la regarde, et elle lui fait un discret signe de tête.

Elle n’a pas le choix, il n’a pas le choix, ils n’ont pas le choix, et ils le savent tous les deux.

Les lions sont prisonnier du cerf.

Jaime se place vers la tête de lit, et tient les poignets de Cersei, comme Robert le lui a indiqué.

Cersei se retient de pleurer, il le voit, et il aimerait bien se retenir, lui aussi, il doit être fort, pour lui, pour elle, surtout pour elle, pour Cersei, mais il n’y arrive pas, ses larmes coulent sur ses joues, il ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça, Cersei ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça, ce n’est pas bien, ce n’est pas juste, et pourtant, les voilà.

Pendant que Robert s’avachit sur elle, l’écrasant de tout son poids, il lui lâche le poignet, lui tient la main, plutôt, elle la serre, comme quand elle a accouché de Joffrey quelques mois auparavant, il lui caresse les cheveux, ce n’est pas normal, Robert n’a pas le droit, il n’a pas le droit de la toucher comme ça, d’abuser d’elle comme ça, et pourtant, il ne s’en prive pas.

Les larmes de Cersei coulent sur ses joues à son tour, silencieuses, comme toujours, elle souffre, il le voit, et il ne peut rien y faire, rien du tout, il participe à sa souffrance, les lions sont prisonniers des cerfs, il n’a pas le choix, elle n’a pas le choix.

Robert atteint son apogée peu de temps après, le vin fait des ravages sur lui presque autant que Robert lui-même en fait sur Cersei, il lui mord violemment la clavicule pendant qu’il se déverse en elle, avant de se retirer, et d’essuyer la vile semence et le sang doré des lions de sa virilité sur la cuisse blanche de Cersei déjà maculée d’écarlate.

Jaime lâche Cersei, et Robert la regarde, avec un air teinté de mépris et de dégoût, les lions ne sont rien ici, la couronne appartient au cerf, avant de dire au chevalier :

‘’Allez-vous-en, tous les deux. J’en ai fini avec elle pour ce soir. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici, ni l’un, ni l’autre.’’

Jaime aide Cersei à se relever, Robert ne leur épargne pas un regard de plus, il en a assez, des yeux verts et des cheveux dorés.

Elle a du mal à marcher, la douleur entre ses jambes est inimaginable, le sang continue de couler, pendant que Jaime l’emmène en dehors de la pièce.

C’est quand ils sont enfin dans le couloir, tous les deux, sans que personne ne puisse les voir, que Cersei se met à pleurer, il la prend dans ses bras, décroche sa cape et l’en recouvre, elle est nue, et l’air est frais dans le château, elle n’a pas pris la peine de reprendre sa robe, il n’en reste rien, Robert la lui a arrachée sans le moindre égard, sans la moindre délicatesse, comme d’habitude.

oOo

Ils sont tous les deux dans les appartements de Cersei, allongés dans son lit.

Elle s’est endormie dans ses bras, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou pendant qu’il caressait ses cheveux, l’embrassant pour lui rappeler qu’il _l’aimait_ , par les Sept Enfers, après qu’il l’ait aidée à se laver, à faire partir toutes s _es_ traces de son corps, toutes celles qui pouvaient être enlevées, du moins.

Il la regarde dormir, il est étonné de la façon dont elle réussit à trouver le sommeil après ce qui vient de lui arriver, elle l’étonnera toujours, toujours, même s’il la connaît par cœur, mieux qu’il ne se connaît lui-même, en réalité, elle est son autre moitié, alors que les images ne cessent de lui revenir en tête, à lui, qu’il se revoit tenir Cersei pendant que ce porc s’enfonce en elle, prenant du plaisir dans ses gémissements de douleur, malade, il est malade, et Jaime en est malade, lui aussi.

Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Cersei, il se lève tout en douceur.

Il ne se pose pas de question.

Il sait exactement ce qu’il a à faire.

Il l’a toujours su, au fond de lui. Toujours.

Il aurait dû le faire bien avant.

Dès qu’il a vu Cersei sortir en larmes de la chambre de ce sanglier dégoûtant qui se faisait appeler roi après leur nuit de noces.

Dès qu’il a vu les premières marques, les traces de morsures, de griffures, de coups, orner sa peau d’albâtre, la parsemer de couleurs qui n’auraient jamais dû y être, qu’il n’aurait jamais dû voir ici, qu’il n’y aurait jamais dû avoir ici.

Il se moque qu’on l’appelle _Régicide,_ il se moque qu’on lui prenne sa tête.

_Valar Morghulis_ , disent les habitants d’Essos.

Tous les hommes doivent mourir.

Et ce soir, c’est le tour de Robert Baratheon.

oOo

Au petit matin, on trouva les corps du chevalier de la Garde Royale qui gardait la porte du roi et du roi lui-même.

Les murmures commencèrent à circuler, les rumeurs à se répandre.

On n’avait pas idée de qui cela pouvait bien être, personne n’avait été vu, personne n’avait été entendu.

Personne.

Les bruits couraient que c’était un monstre, ou bien que le roi s’était suicidé, ou bien un Sans-Visage, il avait des ennemis, après tout, des gens qui souhaitaient la fin de la dynastie Baratheon, et le retour des Targaryen.

Et personne ne vit Jaime sourire.

Il savait.

Il savait, et Cersei le saurait.

C’était tout ce qui comptait.

Il était Régicide deux fois.

Il était Régicide deux fois, et il s’en moquait.

Il était devenu un Régicide, un parjure, un homme sans honneur une deuxième fois, pour Cersei.

Pour Cersei.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir ^^


End file.
